


Untitled Shooting Star Reaction Fic

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Teresa Anderson finds out that there's been a shooting at her son's high school, all she can think about is the little boy she used to be. Shooting Star reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Shooting Star Reaction Fic

** There was a time when Saturday mornings were busy and loud and full of music in the Anderson house. They were sacred. They started the same way. Teresa would wake up to the sound of music blaring from Cooper’s bedroom.  He was in high school, and there was nothing they could do to avoid it. Sometimes, she’d stick her head in and find Blaine in there with him, trying to hard to mimic his big brother. (She’ll never forget the time, when Cooper was going through his first big break up, she walked in to find Cooper and Blaine, both dressed in all black, lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, and when she asked what was going on, five year old Blaine said, “We have on-wee, Mommy.” She knew he meant “ennui” and she knew Cooper was responsible for half of the mispronounced, misused words in  Blaine’s vocabulary. She waited until she was in the hallway before she giggled.)  **

  


** Some Saturdays, would find Blaine curled up on his Dad’s lap watching whatever game was on. His tiny, ice cold feet digging into his father’s thigh while he explained how the game worked. On those Saturdays, she could usually persuade Cooper to help her make breakfast. He’d bring his stereo down into the kitchen, and they’d play one of her old mix tapes. Cooper would cringe in teenagery embarrassment at the stories she’d tell about her and their father, their college courtship. How they were so competitive with each other even though their interests were so different. How the time she broke up with their father and to win her back he sang “In Your Eyes” by Peter Gabriel to her in front of all of her friends, and was tone deaf and off key. And she told him as much before she kissed him and took him back. How they were both the most talented students in their majors, how Blaine and Cooper definitely get their talent from her, since their father can’t sing, and if his lack of a poker face was any indication, he couldn’t act either.  **

  
  
** Usually at this point, she’d hear the patter of Blaine’s tiny feet running into the kitchen, because even as a toddler, he’d go wherever he heard music playing. Usually yelling, “I wanna help, Mommy, can i help?” And she’d pull out his little stool and give him busy work to do. And then the three of them would sing along. Sometimes, if she were feeling generous, she’s even let Cooper play his music, but that really didn’t happen very often.  **

  


** The kid’s Dad would stand in the doorway and watch, smack Cooper on the head, blow some raspberries in Blaine’s tummy before going back to finish his game. And when breakfast was ready, they’d take their food into the living room, the only day they were allowed to do so.  **

  


** Those were her fondest memories. The time before Cooper moved to LA, before coming out speeches and near fatal dances, and rebuilt car engines and private school transfers, and freecreditratingtoday.com/savings, her new job,  and transfers back to public school, and toxic slushies and eye surgeries and boyfriends graduating and moving on, and breakups and sadness and cheating and steroids.  **

  


** And that’s the first thing that came to her mind when she got that first text message from Blaine. When she turned on the news and saw that shots had been fired at McKinley High. In the back of her mind, she knew it was a possibility that this would happen. The world was a different place and this was happening all too frequently. But she’d hoped it wouldn’t happen to her baby boy. The little boy who used to watch her do her hair every morning. The little boy she found sneaking into her bathroom and trying to gel his own hair when he was three. Her baby boy who couldn’t pronounce “potato” until he was five.  **

  


** When she closed her eyes and thought about what could possibly be happening in that building, she didn’t see her eighteen year old that had grown up so much in the last year, who’d loved and lost and already survived more in his short life than she had in all of her 49 years. She saw her precocious, big eyed baby boy, who thought that she and her husband didn’t love him as much as they loved his brother.  **

  


** And that would be changing. She only had a few months before he left for college, and if they kept going the way they had, he’d probably never look back.  **

  
  
** As she clung to her phone, willing it to ring, she knew, if she got the chance to see her baby boy again, to hold him in her arms one more time, she would make sure that he knew just how precious he was to her and his father. She wouldn’t keep putting off the discussion she’d known they needed to have as a family for years now.  **

  


** “Hey Mommy.”  **

  


** It was music to her ears.  **


End file.
